Life Isn't So Normal Anymore
by BGishBACK
Summary: One-shot. Life is always same old same old...right? It doesn't go away...right? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This story is true. It just happened too. This broke my heart, and I didn't even know the kid. Teens our age can be so cruel. Please read.**

April 17, 2011...Berk, Florida

Sunshine blanketed Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid as they walked around their town after church. The sky was a beautiful blue, with few clouds in the sky. The temperature was fairly warm, and the teens loved it. Walking down the sidewalk that afternoon, they stopped outside of Hiccup's house.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Snotlout sadly. The teen was wearing Hollister brand shorts, a t-shirt, and flip-flops.

"Yeah. Mom will kill me if I miss lunch again." Hiccup replied. He was wearing a green Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt, brown Hollister shorts, and American Eagle dark leather flip-flops.

"It's two o'clock though!" Astrid exclaimed quickly. She was wearing two tank tops, one white and one grey. Her shorts were light black, and her sandals were Cleopatra style with metallic silver straps. "Church let out at 1:30! We've only had a half hour to walk together! Surely she'll let you stay with us?"

"No, Astrid. You know how she is. I can't." Hiccup sighed, upset. This was always the scenario when he went walking with his friends. "I'll see you guys in school tomorrow."

"Fine. Bye Hiccup." Astrid said, almost angrily.

"See ya later, cuz." Snotlout smiled and waved.

"Bye Hiccup!" the twins said at the same time.

"I said it first!" Ruffnut teased her brother playfully.

"You might think so, but I did." Tuffnut replied back, his arms crossed.

"No, I did." Ruffnut said again.

"No, I'm sure I did." Tuffnut said back.

"Guys! You said it at the same time!" Hiccup exclaimed, annoyed. "I'll see ya in school tomorrow." before anyone could say anything else, Hiccup walked up the steps to his front door. He opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"Hi honey!" Val called from the kitchen. Valhallarama was a medium sized woman with brown hair. She was wearing a brown t-shirt and black shorts. The apron she wore around her midsection was white. It was also extremely stained up. "You're right on time!"

"That's a relief." Hiccup said happily, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"You know how your father gets when he's hungry." Val said, rolling her eyes. She was standing at the counter, cutting cucumber.

"What's for lunch?" Hiccup asked, sitting on the chair comfortably.

"Salad. With tomatoes, cucumber, onions, lettuce, and lots and lots of cheddar cheese!" Val exclaimed happily, not looking at Hiccup.

"And Ranch?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. How could I forget?" Val laughed to herself. "STOIC! TIME TO EAT!" she called at the top of her lungs.

"COMING!" he yelled from upstairs somewhere. You could hear every footstep the large man took as he worked his way through the rooms, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "What is it?" he asked, looking around for the food.

"Salads. With all your favorite ingredients." Val replied happily.

"Salad, huh?" Stoic said grouchily. He plopped down in his big chair and took a big swig of the tea Val put in a glass in front of him. "Well, at least the tea is good."

Val rolled her eyes and threw the last bit of chopped veggies into the salad. Putting a lid on the large bowl, she shook it several times, making sure the salad was fully mixed before putting the bowl on the table and removing the lid.

"Ranch?" Hiccup asked, looking around the kitchen for it.

"Oh! Sorry son!" Val laughed, walking to the fridge and pulling out the dressing. She placed it on the part of the table in front of Hiccup before walking back to the fridge and pouring tea into two more glasses, one for herself and one for Hiccup. She placed one glass at her part of the table and the other in front of Hiccup. Lastly, she grabbed bowls from the cupboard and placed them in front of Stoic, Hiccup, and lastly, herself. The final touch was a large porcelain spoon to the large bowl of salad. Finally sitting down, she reached across the table and took Hiccup's and Stoic's hand. "Say grace, Stoic?" she asked quietly.

"Yes dear." Stoic replied. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Dear gods, thank you for this meal. Let the nourishment we get from this meal keep us going strong for the rest of the day. Amen." everyone looked up, then glanced at him. "Dig in!"

..oo..00..oo..00..

April 18, 2011...Berk, Florida

_Come on! Ring! Ring! _Hiccup thought, staring anxiously at the clock. All he wanted was for the long school day to be over. _Ring darn you!_

"!" the bell screeched.

"Whoo-hoo!" someone in the room called. There was a rush to get out of the school room.

"Hiccup?" a girl called from the other side of the room.

"Horrid?" Hiccup asked, looking back at her. "What's up?"

"Will you come by my neighborhood tonight? I wanna hang out, for old times sake. What do ya say?" Horrid asked, approaching him.

"Ok, if I can." Hiccup smiled awkwardly.

"I've missed talking to you since the break-up." Horrid said. "I just wanna talk, try to be friends again."

"Sounds good. I'll be there, if I can make it." Hiccup was still smiling awkwardly, but he was happy. At least she was trying to be nice. She didn't usually pay any attention to him.

"Ok, cool. See ya later." Horrid hurried out of the room, leaving Hiccup alone with the teacher. "Bye, sir." he said quickly, walking out and stopping at his locker. He entered the three number combination and opened the door. Grabbing his math book and jamming it into his backpack was the highest priority. Then his American Cultures book, and lastly his agenda. He slammed the door shut, making sure it was closed, then walked down the hall and out the front door of the school.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called, several yards away from him.

"Astrid?" he asked, having to squint from the sudden light.

"Ready to walk home?" she asked, running to stand beside him.

"Um, if it's ok I'd rather walk home alone. I'm sorry, but I'm really busy Astrid." he asked gently.

"Oh. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Astrid smiled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." he hugged her and started walking towards home.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"I'm home!" Hiccup called, walking in the door and dropping his heavy backpack on the floor by the door.

"Hiccup?" Val called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?"

"Can you come in here a minute?" she asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, walking into the medium-sized room.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what you wanted to eat for dinner?" she asked.

"Something quick, like pizza-"

"Why quick?" Val asked, sensing he wanted to ask her something.

"I wanted to walk to a friend's house tonight." Hiccup replied nervously. "Can I?"

"It all depends on when you get your homework done and how quickly you can eat." Val replied. "We aren't busy, so yeah. But only after you do your homework." she patted his head gently. "Now go. Bring it in here, so I can watch you doing it."

"You know me too well." he laughed, getting up from the table.

"I should. You _are_ my son, after all." Val laughed happily.

Hiccup walked back to the table, his large backpack pulling on his arm. He had just below his elbow, causing himself to walk like a dork. There's no way his forearms were strong enough for that. He plopped down at the table, his backpack right beside him. Digging through his pack, he found a pencil. Then he pulled out his honors geo/trig book. Dropping it on the table, he looked up at his mom.

"Are you happy now?" he asked coldly. "This stuff is freakin' impossible!"

"Oh, hush. Just get it done." Val replied, working on his piece of pizza. "Do you want your pizza cooked or cold?"

"Cooked, mom." Hiccup replied, his book open in front of him. Reaching down into his bag, he got out a piece of paper and began working on question one. After several minutes, he was done with the first half of the tricky homework. By the time he was done eating, he was working on his American Cultures homework. "Ok, I'm almost done…so can I go?"

"Sure honey, just be back before dark, ok?" Val replied, her tone normal.

"Will do, thanks mom!" Hiccup smiled. Val would give him anything he wanted, as long as he listened to her restrictions. It really made his life fun. He rushed to get through the last few questions, then stood up quickly. "I'm done!"

"Ok, son. Good job! I'll see ya around 7, right?" Val looked him in the eye.

"That only gives me an hour…but I'll take it!" Hiccup replied happily. He stood up and walked to the front door.

"Remember: 7 o'clock!" Val called as he walked out the door.

"I got it, mom!" Hiccup called back, slamming the door behind him. _I wonder what Horrid will talk about tonight?_

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Hey Hiccup." Horrid smiled as he walked towards her.

"Hey Horrid." he pulled his phone out. "I'm really sorry, but I only have a half hour to chat."

"Oh, that's ok. That's all the time we'll need." she smiled evilly to herself. Unfortunately, he didn't see it.

"Oh, ok." Hiccup looked at her. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing much." Horrid pretended to shiver. "Hey, wanna go into the house with me? It's a little nippy out here."

Hiccup thought for a moment, focusing on the air. Realizing there was a slight chill, he laughed. "Alright, fine. Let's go." he smiled. "But I don't think it's too cold."

Horrid rolled her eyes. "Just come on."

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he exclaimed as she started pulling him to the house.

She dropped his hand and smiled nervously. "Alright! I believe you!"

They walked to the front door, and she opened it for him. Two hands reached out and grabbed him, forcing him into the house.

"What the-?" he called, shocked. Suddenly, something hard hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! Stop!" he cried, swinging his arms violently, trying to stop the attacks. There were several loud bangs, and Hiccup felt warm. Extreme pain radiated from his stomach and back. He had been shot. "Ah! Gods!" he cried.

Moving quickly, he ran to the door and tried to open it. There was an evil laugh as they grabbed him and beat him more. They shot him four more times before he finally died.

"Our deed is done." Horrid's friend, Brunk said happily. The eighteen-year-old smiled happily.

"Quick! Hide the body!" Clack, a twenty-year old said, feeling guilty.

"Haul him to the bathroom!" Georgina exclaimed. She was the other twenty year old.

Clack and Brunk dragged Hiccup's body to the bathroom, where they threw him into the bathtub. Brunk proceeded to break his knees and arms before he left for a moment, bringing a sleeping bag when he returned.

"Let's shove him in this." Brunk said to Clack.

Shaking violently, Clack helped shove Hiccup's limp body into the bag. He threw Hiccup over Brunk's shoulder and watched as the big man took the bag to the car and throw it in the trunk.

"Get me full paint cans!" Brunk hissed. Horrid ran to the garage and got three semi-full paint cans. She laid them in the trunk beside the body. "You got matches in here?"

"Yes. In the glove box." Horrid said quietly.

"Good. Now either get in or stay in the house." Brunk hissed.

"I'm going." Horrid said firmly.

"Then get in." Brunk said angrily. "What about the other two?" he closed the trunk. "I'll get the other two." he answered himself. Horrid got into the can and watched Brunk walk back into the house. A few minutes later, Clack and Georgina were in front of Brunk, walking quickly. Very quietly they got into the back seat of the car and closed the door.

They drove several miles until they were out of town. They found a small area that was very rural and parked. Going into a small thicket, they carried Hiccup's body. They dropped it on the ground, like it weighed a ton.

"Get wood." Brunk ordered. Clack and Horrid rushed around, getting branches and leaves. They put it on a pile. Brunk pulled a box of matches out and lit one, throwing it onto the pile. When the fire had been burning for a few minutes, he picked up Hiccup's body bag and threw it onto the blaze.

The smell that arose from the blaze was terrible, but they watched it burn. When it was finally nothing more than ashes, they scooped up as many as they could and put them into the paint cans. Closing them tightly, they lugged the cans back to the trunk and put them in. they all piled into the car and drove home.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Oh gods. Oh gods." Val paced nervously in the kitchen. Hiccup still wasn't home, and it was ten! It had been dark for two hours now! "Where could he be?"

Stoic arrived home at that moment, and noticed his wife pacing. "What's wrong, hon?"

"Hiccup's missing." she replied, her voice shaking.

"What?" Stoic said in shock. "Since when?"

"He left at 6, promising to be back by 7! And he's still not home!" Val exclaimed. She wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't come. She was too scared.

"Where did he say he was going?" Stoic asked nervously.

"No! I didn't ask! He just said 'to a friend's house'! That's it! Just to a friend's!" Val exclaimed, falling to her knees onto the floor. "Just a friend's!" she exclaimed silently over and over again. Her face was buried in her hands as she cried.

"We'll find him. I won't call in missing until tomorrow. If he isn't home before school tomorrow, I'll call. I promise."

"I can't sleep, Stoic! I am staying up until he gets home!" Val exclaimed firmly. "Stay up with me?"

"I never said we had to go to bed! I _was_ going to stay up!" Stoic said, angered. But knowing his wife's fear, he cooled off and got down on the ground with her. He embraced her, allowing her to cry into his soft shoulder.

..oo..00..oo..00..

April 19, 2011...Berk, Florida

The sun shone brightly in Val's eyes, waking her. She looked groggily up at the clock. It read 10:30 am. Her eyes got wide and she jumped out of the recliner.

"Stoic?" she called, looking around. "Stoic?"

"I'm here, darling." he was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Did he come home? Is that why you didn't wake me?" Val asked hopefully, sitting a chair across from him at the table.

"No. I called in at 8 this morning. He…isn't home." Stoic fought tears, staying strong for his wife. "I notified the school, in case he finds his way there today."

"Good…good. He'll come home. He will." Val said, trying to convince herself these words were true.

"All we can do is hope and pray." Stoic replied.

"Dear Odin, please, please, please give me my son back!" Val cried to the god above.

They sat together in quiet embrace for a few minutes, then the phone rang. Stoic stood up and grabbed it, pressing the button to answer. "Hello?"

"Is this the Haddock's place?" a gruff voice asked.

"Yes sir. Stoic, leader of this household is speaking." Stoic said professionally.

"Would you mind if a couple of our men came to your home? So we can ask some questions and maybe get some more information on the boy's description?" the voice asked politely.

"Yes sir. That would be fine." Stoic replied calmly.

"We will be to your house within ten minutes. Thank you." a click on the other end told Stoic that the man had hung up. He rolled his eyes and turned the phone off.

"Who was that?" Val asked, standing up.

"The police. They want to come down and get more information about this whole mess."

"You're such an idiot. I should've known you wouldn't give them the right information." Val punched his arm softly. She was trying to laugh for the first time that day.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Here's a picture of him. It was taken just two months ago." Val handed the picture of Hiccup to the officer.

"Thank you ma'am." the officer replied.

"Can you tell us what he was wearing when he disappeared?" a different officer asked gently.

"Sir, he was wearing baggy black shorts, a pale red t-shirt, and tan flip-flops." Val replied, holding back tears.

"Thank you ma'am." the officer saw the look on her face, and it broke his heart. "Ma'am, we will do everything we can to find out what happened to him."

"Thank you, officer." Stoic replied and patted Val's shoulder.

"I know how important hope can be in a situation like this." the officer had a weak smile.

"Have you gone through this before?" Val asked curiously.

"No, but I have seen it enough to know how truly terrifying it is. It's times like this where hope is most important." the officer replied.

"Thank you." Val said, rubbing her eye.

"If that's everything, then I think it's time we take our leave." the other officer replied. They stood up and shook hands with Stoic. He showed them to the door and watched them drive away.

"Odin bring our son back."

..oo..00..oo..00..

April 20, 2011...Berk, Florida

"Ummm, ummm…s-sir?" a voice asked, obviously terrified.

"Hello. Berk Police, how may I help you?" the officer replied. He got calls like this all the time.

"I…um…ah…"

"Spit it out, boy!" the officer exclaimed, annoyed.

"I saw…my neighbors…kill…someone."

The phone slipped out of the officer's hand. With the bang that followed, the officer realized he had dropped it, and picked it up quickly. "Is this true?" the officer demanded impatiently.

"I live in house 234 on New Avenue. The house that did the murder is right across the street from mine. House 233." the boy said anxiously.

"Can you describe…um…the person who was killed?" the officer asked hopefully.

"Sort of. He was wearing a red t-shirt and…umm…brown shorts." the boy informed. "His hair was brown and red, mixed. And he was very tall, very thin, and somewhat pail."

"Thank you. I will be right over." the officer replied.

"Wait, what? You're coming to my house? My parents will think I did something wrong! Can't you just barge in on them?" the boy questioned nervously.

"Yes, that's what I meant. We will just go to the house and get the suspects. Anything more I should know?" the officer asked.

"Yes, the people who killed him were 16, a female, 20, a male, 20, a female, and 18, a male."

"That should do nicely. Thank you. We'll head over as soon as we can." the officer replied.

The boy hung up before anything else could be said. The officer just shook his head and filled out a report.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"OPEN UP!" the officer yelled in front of the house. There were several cars parked in the front lawn, and about ten back-up cops behind him. "THIS IS NOT A WARNING!" he banged on the door several times. When nothing happened, he kicked the door down. The house was dark, but there was blood all across the floor. It was fairly fresh.

The cops followed the blood to the bathroom, where there seemed to be a puddle of it in the tub. One of the officers bent down and got a sample, scooping it up in a little vial. They worked their way down the halls of the house, looking in every room. No one was there. Suddenly, there was a call over the walkie-talkies. "Come to the garage."

They pulled away from the inner portion of the house and made their way to the garage. The door was locked, but there was a car inside. This door would not fall so easily, but it did. They got to the car and threw a rock through the window. An officer then pressed the unlock and opened the trunk.

There was blood in the trunk, but it was dried. The only significant thing in the trunk were paint cans. A movement caught one of the cop's eyes, and he turned quickly, his gun barrel pointing at a 16-year-old girl.

"Where are the others?" he spat, not taking the barrel or his eyes away from the girl.

"Ummm…uh…they're here, in the garage. Hidden." Horrid said truthfully. She wasn't up to lying with a loaded gun pointed directly at her chest.

It took several minutes, but they had successfully captured the other suspects. They were taken down to the questioning facility, where they began intimidation.

..oo..00..oo..00..

April 22, 2011...Berk, Florida

The phone rang, and Stoic answered. "Hello?"

"This is Stoic, right?" a voice on the other end questioned.

"Yes. Why? Have you found something?" Stoic asked nervously.

"Yes." the voice was silent for a moment. "Is your Mrs. home?"

"Yes. Why? What's wrong?" Stoic asked anxiously.

"Sir, your son was…murdered."

..oo..00..oo..00..

Stoic and Val rushed to the police station. Val was crying so much that her eyes and face were the same color of red. Her nose was stuffy and her tissue was soaked. They pulled into the parking lot and rushed inside.

Two officers greeted them at the door. "Would you like to see your son's murderers?" the officer asked calmly.

"Yes." Val said, ice in her voice. "I want to look them in the eye."

"Right this way." the officer led them to the room.

Sitting at a metal table was Horrid, Brunk, Clack, and Georgina. Val's eyes got wide as she watched them. Bursting with anger and sorrow, she ran into the room they were in and started yelling.

"HORRID? YOU DID THIS?" she exclaimed unhappily. In no way did she expect a 16-year old capable of something so disturbing. "BRUNK? CLACK! YOU? AND GEORGINA!" she fell to her knees and sobbed once more. "How could you?"

"Come with me, ma'am." and officer said soothingly. He helped her get up and let her cry on his arm.

"Why would they?" she kept whispering.

**Please, if you read this, tell me you did so I know I didn't fail. Here is where the story is, if you want to read what really happened: http:/ www*aolnews*com/2011 /04 /23 /seath-tyler-jackson-remembered-in-florida-as-spunky-bright/ **

**Just remove the * and put . and remove the spaces.**


	2. Last Chapter

At BeingGirl's House…

An angry mob stood outside on the warm day. They had pitchforks and the press. All together, they started yelling "GET OUT HERE BEINGGIRL!"

Slowly, I opened the door. At least twenty people were outside. The press started yelling questions at me. "Why did you kill him?" "Do you realize how hated you now are?" "Are you ever going to make a comeback?"

"You bitch!" a mob member yelled. "You murderer! Hiccup's dead because of you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Guys! Relax! Trust me you'll-" I was cut off. Hiccup, Stoic, and Valhallarama walked outside to me.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, shocked to see so many people.

"They all hate me because you're 'dead'." I laughed to myself.

"I told you not to post that story!" Hiccup chided, laughing a little.

"Hey, dude, I was only doing what my heart told me." I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Hiccup?" echoed in whispers through the crowd.

"Hiccup! You're alive!" Annabeth exclaimed happily.

"Yeah." Hiccup smiled. "At least I hope so." he walked down into the crowd and went straight to Annabeth. "Or I wouldn't be able to hug my biggest fan." hugging her, she giggled.

"He's alive everyone!" she called, backing away after he let go. Her face was bright cherry red, and her giggle was a nervous one. He walked back up to where I was and waited.

"Hiccup!" "Hiccup!" "Hiccup!" several members of the press called.

"Yes…you in the purple." Hiccup pointed to a young woman in a purple tank top.

"So, if you're not dead, then what was that whole thing?" asked the woman.

"Oh, BG, do you want to explain?" he asked me quickly.

"They hate me. It's all you." I smiled and stepped back.

"It was a play of sorts." Hiccup started. You could tell he was searching for words.

"What do you mean?" the woman asked.

"Well, there were actors and actresses, it was a script, no one really died…that's it." Hiccup rattled each private detail of our play. So close to keeping it secret too!

"Who played dead you, then?" the woman asked.

"BG knows him better than I do, really. MW220 played dead me. And no, before you ask, he isn't dead either." Hiccup replied. "Horrid was played by BG's sister, a girl of 11. With the right make-up anyone can look older. Brunk was played by, who else, Cousin Snotlout. Clack was played by Fishlegs, and Georgina was played by Ruffnut." Hiccup giggled a little.

"BeingGirl!" "BeingGirl!" "BeingGirl!" the press shouted. I picked a man in a white tank top.

"Why did you write this story?" he asked, his pencil on the pad waiting for me to speak.

"Because, the dates you saw in my story were true. Seath was actually killed almost the same way, too. This really happened, and on the same days as my story took place." I replied, remembering the pain that filled my heart when I read the article. "I just felt like people needed to know how bad this world was becoming." I rubbed my eye, keeping a tear back.

"Is anyone else in the house?" the man asked me.

"Snot! Fish! Tuff! Ruff! Astrid! Deedle! Get out here!" I called. My sister and the Vikings came out quickly.

"What do you want?" my sister yelled meanly.

"Tell these people you were Horrid." I said firmly.

"Well no duh, stupid. I'm going back inside." Deedle rolled her eyes and walked back into the house.

"Playing Brunk was awesome! I got to fake kill somebody! Yeah Snotty!" Snotlout laughed and danced.

"Yeah, I played Clack. Couldn't you tell by how nervous I was?" Fishlegs asked. "I was shaking almost the entire time."

"And I loved playing Georgina! She didn't hardly do anything!" Ruff said triumphantly. "I'm not all bad."

"Yeah, and all I got to do was be in it that one time." Tuff complained. Astrid punched his shoulder.

"That's all the more I got to be in it!" she exclaimed, annoyed.

"See?" I asked, stepping in front of them. "I really didn't kill Hiccup. He's still alive and well. Just poke him. Well, he won't exactly be _well _after you do, but he is alive." I laughed as people actually came close to him. He hid behind Astrid. "Whoa! I didn't mean it! Just go home!"

Slowly, the crowd dissipated and everyone but Annabeth had gone home. She ran to Astrid and pinched her neck in just the right area, causing Astrid to black out and fall to the ground. "You are so cute!" she grabbed Hiccup's head and kissed him, then ran as fast as she could down the street.

"Well." Hiccup said, shocked.

"At least she doesn't have to worry about you forgetting her." I laughed quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"I guess."

"Alright everyone! Back inside! It's time for lunch!" I looked back at Astrid. "Oh, and uh, Snotlout, will you carry Astrid in?"

**LOL how's that for an explanation _and _a happy ending! :D**


End file.
